The Mysterious Mare Do Well
by Dede42
Summary: When Rainbow Dash lets the attention of her heroic deeds get to her head and she becomes overly boastful, another heroic pony comes to Ponyville and begins to outdo her. Can Rainbow Dash learn who the Mysterious Mare Do Well is or will her days of being a hero be over forever?
1. Chapter 1: HERO AND EGO

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Mysterious Mare Do Well

A/N: The fire is very real and the smoke very well, too. Keep sending me the improvements and I will add them, Roleplayer48, and I'm also wondering where Rarity was during Nightmare Night. Anyway, it's time for another adventure in Ponyville!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: HERO AND EGO**

It was another nice day and at the clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Rainbow Dash Fan Club was hosting a meeting. Inside, the walls were covered with rainbow balloons and pictures and posters of the blue pegasus. The members were all fillies and foals, wearing shirts with the blue pegasus' face on the front, plus wigs made to look like her mane.

"Attention, everypony! Attention!" Scootaloo, who was wearing a rainbow wig over her own mane, called out over the chatting fillies, banging a hammer on the stand. "The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville."

"I second the motion," said Snails, waving a hoof, "and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." He grinned as the fillies all agreed.

"I object!" said Snipes and the gathered fillies gasped. "I think the word 'awesome' is played out!" he continued. "Rainbow Dash deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most _stupendous_ pony!"

Scootaloo stared at him skeptically. "'Stupendous'?" she repeated. "Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her…. Wonderiffic!" And soon she and Snipes were bickering over the best word to describe their idol.

"Astonishing!"

"Breathtaking!"

"Astounding!"

"Bedazzling!"

 _`"What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing?"`_ Rainbow Dash's voice suggested from outside the clubhouse, and the fillies all began agreeing.

Thrilled, Scootaloo banged her hammer. "All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most 'super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever you said' pony in all of Ponyville, say 'aye'!" she ordered and the entire fan club shouted "Aye!" and they began cheering.

* * *

Outside the clubhouse, Rainbow Dash giggled, glad that she'd followed them to the meeting and stopped the arguing. _'It might not be a real word, but it works to describe me,'_ she thought as she flew off.

* * *

A few hours later, Rainbow Dash was flying through the clouds, doing what she called cloud swimming, and it was the perfect day to do it. "What a beautiful day," she sighed, swimming through the clouds on her back. "There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed."

 _`"Help! Help!"`_ a voice screamed from inside a well. _`"Help! Help!"`_

Rainbow Dash paused in her swimming when she heard the screams for help. "Looks like my sky swim will have to wait!" She then shot down, entering the well, and flew into the darkness. "I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm here to rescue you!"

* * *

Having heard the screams and the blur that was blue pegasus, the ponies gathered around and when Rainbow Dash came flying out with Aura, who was dirty, on her back, they began cheering.

Landing and letting the filly slid off her back, the blue pegasus was surprised to see her friends and other ponies cheering her on. "Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks, everypony," she said, flushing. "It was really no big deal."

"To me it was!" Aura exclaimed, beaming up at her hero. "You're my hero, Rainbow Dash!" And the ponies kept cheering as Rainbow Dash smiled and flew off.

"That Rainbow Dash sure is something," Scootaloo complimented.

Snips and Snails both nodded in agreement, preferring the blue pegasus to Trixie, who nopony had seen since the incident with the Ursa Minor last year. "Something special."

* * *

The next day, Rainbow Dash was relaxing on the clouds when she heard screams and saw that a baby carriage was flying down a path with the mom giving chase. She flew after the carriage, putting on an extra burst of speed when she saw that it was heading for cliff, and she managed to clamp her teeth on the handle.

The blue pegasus dug in her hooves and, after skidding a lot, managed to stop the carriage just short of the cliff edge. She was wiping the sweat off her forehead when she heard cheering far below and saw that, once again, a group of ponies had gathered and they were cheering for her. She flushed, smiling until it faded when she looked at the baby.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash, picking up the baby. "There's something wrong with the baby!" And the crowd gasped. "She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash!" she announced, holding up the smiling baby and the ponies resumed cheering. She returned the baby to her mom, and when she saw that ponies were taking her picture, she began posing.

Scootaloo watched her hero dreamily. "There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness," she stated.

"I can think of a few new words," Twilight Sparkle muttered to her twin and their friends.

"So can I," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"And I bet 'modest' is not one of them," Applejack added as they watched the blue pegasus fly around, creating her cutie mark in the sky before flying off to the cheers of the ponies.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "No, but she is kinda awesome."

* * *

Later that same day, a number of elderly ponies were standing on a balcony and chattering when they heard the splintering wood right before it began to detach from the side of the building. Clinging to the railing, they began screaming for help, and ponies began gathering to see what they could do.

Also hearing the screams, Rainbow Dash flew up. "Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" she announced before flying fast and caught the balcony when it fell, and the elderly ponies stopped screaming when they realized that they weren't in danger anymore. She carefully lowered it to the ground and turned to the ponies, who were cheering, taking in the cheers and compliments.

"We'd be lost without you!"

"You're our hero, Rainbow Dash!"

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" the crowd chanted as the blue pegasus flew up above them.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "I can't hear you!" she called out.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" And as they chanted her name, she began doing a dance in the air.

Twilight Sparkle frowned up at her dancing friend. "Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head."

"You may be right…silly," Pinkie Pie agreed.

* * *

The next day at Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash was sharing her adventures with the fan club while Spike, who was dressed like a reporter, was writing down everything she was saying, and her friends were watching with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me," she regaled while walking back and forth on a table top. "Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash. Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day."

"'That day'," said the baby dragon, writing it all down.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely _arrogant_ ever since," she grumbled and Sunrise Blossom, Pinkie Pie, who was eating a cupcake, and Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around the shoulders of Applejack and Sunrise Blossom, startling them. "Hey, Applejack, Sunny," she said cheerfully. "How'd you both like to be _immortalized_ as my friends?"

"Immorta-what?" the two ponies asked and blinked when a pony began taking their pictures with a camera. After about a minute of this, they struggled out of the grip of the blue pegasus and retreated while the fan club began taking turns having their picture taken with their hero.

Twilight Sparkle walked over to the baby dragon, who was still writing away on his pad. "Are you taking notes?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Spike confirmed happily. "I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography!"

"Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written _by_ the pony they are about," the purple unicorn pointed out.

Rainbow Dash scoffed when she heard this. "Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies," she said lightly. "But I'm _far_ too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer."

Pinkie Pie yelped when she heard this. "Spike's a ghost!" And she fled the shop.

"…Anyway," the blue pegasus continued. "Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike?"

"Don't… you… Spike. Got it!" said the baby dragon, grinning.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform," she explained, oblivious to how her friends were reacting to her bragging. "Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge."

Having had enough of the blue pegasus' bragging, Sunrise Blossom gestured to her sister and their friends, and they followed out of the shop.

* * *

Heading to the Apothecary, the group found Pinkie Pie hiding in a barrel, and they retrieved her before entering the shop to have a quick meeting.

"Ok, I think we can all agree that Dash's ego is getting too big," said the orange unicorn and they agreed. "So, any ideas as how to bring her back to reality?"

Twilight Sparkle pondered this and grinned when she got an idea. "I think I do…" And she shared her idea with them.

What are they planning and how will it affect their friendship with Rainbow Dash?

* * *

A/N: Bing a hero is one thing, but showing off and bragging can lead to trouble. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS MARE?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Mysterious Mare Do Well

A/N: I don't know about those other fanfic that'd been written about this particular episode, but I can promise that my will end on a positive note instead of a negative one.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS MARE?**

A few days later, Rainbow Dash was signing autographs for the fan club and Spike was taking notes as usual.

"There you go," said the blue pegasus, signing her name on a photo of her for a filly wearing a Rainbow Dash-themed hat.

Beaming, Lemon Daze rolled up the photo and put it in her saddlebag. "Someday, I wanna be just like you!" she declared.

"Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible," Rainbow Dash advised when there was a scream. She and the gathered ponies looked up to see that the hot air balloon that belonged to Cherry Berry had popped and she was falling toward the ground, screaming.

"Help! Help!" Cherry Berry screamed.

Snips glanced at the blue pegasus, who was autographing another photograph. "Uh, don't you think you should go and help?" he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," said Rainbow Dash, her voice slightly muffled by the pencil she was using. "I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more." She signed a few more photos and then she shot into the air toward the falling basket and screaming pony.

Spike was watching with rapid attention while writing everything down. "The tension is unbearable," he whispered. "Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" He then blinked when a shadow passed overhead. "Huh?"

The ponies stared up at a figure standing on the roof of a nearby building: the figure was a pony wearing a purple/black costume with a wide hat, a cape, and a mask so that they could only see light blue eyes. They watched as the mysterious pony leapt from rooftop to rooftop, and right before the blue pegasus could reach the falling hot air balloon, the mysterious pony rescued Cherry Berry from the basket.

Distracted by this, Rainbow Dash ended up colliding with the balloon and crashed to the ground in a tangled mess. She managed to untangle herself from the worst of the fabric and the ropes, and she stared at the mysterious pony.

The ponies were cheering and exclaiming over the new hero as the mysterious pony shook hooves with Cherry Berry before running off into the distance.

"Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere!"

"I've never seen such bravery in all my life!"

"That's right!" Mayor Mare announced happily. "Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well'!" And the ponies were cheering once again.

Rainbow Dash scowled. "Mare Do Well, huh?" she grumbled, getting up. "Well that _mare_ would _do well_ to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me!" She took a step, only to end up tripping on a rope that was still looped around her leg, and fell down. "Ow."

* * *

The next day, a bus full of ponies was flying down the road, out of control, and the ponies onboard was screaming in terror. Hearing the screams, Rainbow Dash flew after the bus, and cleared her throat to get the attention of one of the ponies.

"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow-" she began.

"Excuse me," Globe Trotter interrupted her, "uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?!"

"Ugh, fine!" the blue pegasus grumbled, flying to the front of the bus. "Picky, picky." Bracing herself against the front, she tried to slow the vehicle down by digging her hooves into the ground. However, she didn't get enough traction and ended up being run over by the bus. "Whoaaaa! Aah!" She sat up, just as Mare Do Well suddenly arrived and slammed her back hooves into the bus.

It took some effort on the mysterious pony's part, but she managed to slow down and stopped the bus short of the cliff edge and the ponies onboard were cheering.

Wisp hopped out of the bus and kissed the ground a few times. "Oh, thank you, Mare Do We– e…" he trailed off when the mysterious pony ran off.

"I can't believe it," Rainbow Dash complained, getting up and glaring after the disappearing pony. "Mare Do Well is stronger than _me?_ Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the _hard_ way," she vowed.

* * *

Later that same day, jackhammer and drills were in use at a construction site that was being worked on by construction ponies. Crafty Crate was manning the crane and he frowned when one of the levers got stuck.

"Huh?" he muttered, trying to get it to work, but then the whole system got fried and the crane went crazy, sending the steel beam flying into the air.

Rainbow Dash was flying nearby when she saw what was happening. "Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor-" she began and duck when the steel beam almost hit her. "Whoa!"

The crane then collided with the building, which began creaking, and soon it began falling apart. The blue pegasus flew after the fleeing construction ponies, trying to get out her catchphrase, but the falling debris was keeping her from saying it. "Never fear– Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa!" Giving up on her catchphrase, she tried to save the construction ponies instead.

Jack Hammer was already out of the danger zone when he saw Mare Do Well arrive and saved the other ponies. "Look!" And Crafty Crate cheered.

Determined not to be outdone, Rainbow Dash scooped Jim Beam onto her back and headed for the edge of the danger zone while he yelped every time that they almost got hit.

"Look out for the– Watch out for falling– On your left! Agh! Your other left!"

Soon the blue pegasus got him to safety. "Here ya go, safe and sound," she declared when the building crashed to the ground in a mangled heap and Jim Beam fainted. Feeling smug, she went over to the mysterious pony. "Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do _Slow_?" she sneered. "You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning."

"Actually, she saved all of us!" Rivet exclaimed. "We owe her our lives!" And he and the other construction ponies cheered as they followed after Mare Do Well, even Jim Beam when he regain consciousness.

Rainbow Dash stared after them and she growled. "Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time," she grumbled. "I've gotta step up my game."

* * *

The next day, Rainbow Dash was flying past the dam when she heard a cracking sound, and she saw that a crack was forming in the middle of the dam. "If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded!" she yelped and then grinned. "Looks like Ponyville needs a hero!" She flew down and stuck her hoof in the crack. "Easy peasy."

The blue pegasus was _so_ pleased with herself that she wasn't aware that the stone was cracking. "My game is officially back on," she declared proudly and then looked around. "If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself-" She removed her hoof to to so, when the dam exploded, catching her in a flood of water heading for Ponyville. She yelped and screamed. "Help!"

Rainbow Dash went under the water and then popped back out with a fish in her mouth. She spit it out and resumed screaming for help. "Help!" she screamed and collided with a log. Blinking she saw who had used the log to save her, and it was Mare Do Well. "You?!" she shrieked. "I suppose you want me to thank-" Her jaw dropped when the mysterious pony removed her hat to reveal a horn, which glowed pink as she magically repaired the damage to the dam. "You _gotta_ be kidding me…" she moaned while the ponies were cheering as Mare Do Well ran off.

The blue pegasus couldn't believe that this mysterious pony was stealing her thunder and she fell backward on the ground, frustrated. "Lemme get this straight," she grumbled. "She's strong, she's agile, _and_ she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with _that_?" She then sat up, realizing something. "Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is…" She shot into the air, flying around fast. "wings! Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well!"

Rainbow Dash was nearly knocked out of the sky by a black/purple blur that turned out to be Mare Do Well, who _did_ have wings, and her jaw dropped in shock while the ponies far below were cheering. She then folded her forelegs and pouted. "Oh, for the love of Pete."

* * *

A/N: Who is this mysterious pony? Post your guesses in the reviews and I will see you all tomorrow! Bye! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RAINBOW DASH TRIES TOO HARD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Mysterious Mare Do Well

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here to let you know, Roleplayer48, that the changes have been made to the rewrite of _Luna Eclipsed,_ seeing how Dede42 is still having hysterical laugher, and I hope she calms down soon since she has a staff meeting to attend at one of her jobs in a little bit.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: RAINBOW DASH TRIES TOO HARD**

Later that same day, Rainbow Dash was at Sugarcube Corner, where she had to put up with her friends talking about the mysterious Mare Do Well, and how much of a hero that she was.

"Gotta hand it to the girl," Applejack commented, loading her plate with cupcakes, "that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats."

"I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam," Twilight Sparkle remarked, sitting at a table with Sunrise Blossom and Fluttershy. "Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study." And fought back a smile when Rainbow Dash growled.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "She certainly puts in the effort to help everypony."

"She really cares about everypony's safety," Fluttershy agreed.

Rarity came over, magically carrying a cup of tea. "Have you _seen_ her costume?" she gushed. "It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion."

" _And_ she's modest _and_ humble," Applejack stated. "She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that."

"I _don't_ have to admire that!" the blue pegasus snapped, fed up with their talk about Mare Do Well. "I don't think she's all that great!"

"She's… great," said Spike, still writing.

Rainbow Dash jumped up and glared at the baby dragon. "I didn't say that," she growled.

"Sounds like somepony's jealous," Twilight Sparkle teased.

The blue pegasus blinked. "Who, me?"

"Rainbow Dash is jealous," Spike wrote.

"Don't write that, Spike!" Rainbow Dash protested and her friends laughed.

"Correction," said Spike, rewriting that last sentence. "Rainbow Dash is _very_ jealous."

"Fine!" the blue pegasus snapped, facing her friends angrily. "Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good – no, that I'm a _better_ hero than Mare Do Well!" And she flew out of the shop while her friends exchanged concern looks.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew over the town, looking for some way to prove that she was still a great hero, but there wasn't any kind of crisis taking place. "Huh, no sign of trouble here. Darn it." She flew to the hill and was disappointed to see nothing was going on there either. "Buses and baby carriages are _always_ careening down this hill," she grumbled. "Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?!"

* * *

Returning to flying over the town, the blue pegasus was growing frustrated by the lack of issues. "Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" she complained. "How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe?" She then spotted Granny Smith walking along with her purse, and she shot down to land next to the elderly pony.

"Hold it right there, Granny Smith!" she ordered. "You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here."

Granny Smith looked at her questioningly. "Eh, what's that?" she asked.

"You're putting on a brave face, I get it," said Rainbow Dash, moving behind the elderly pony. "But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street!" And she began pushing her from behind.

Granny Smith grunted and dug her hooves into the ground to stop moving. "Actually, I can cross the street just fine!" she snapped.

"Don't worry!" said the blue pegasus, still shoving her across the street despite the elderly pony's resistance. "You're in extremely… capable… hooves!"

"Back off!" Granny Smith protested, and almost face-planted when they reached the other side of the street.

"Here we are!" Rainbow Dash announced, panting a little. "Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, _don't you think_?" And she was shocked when the elderly pony whacked her with her purse.

"I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place!" Granny Smith complained and stared back across the street.

' _Well,_ that _was an epic fail,'_ the blue pegasus thought, disappointed when she heard grunting and flew off to investigate.

* * *

In the park, Amethyst Star was grunting as she tried to magically remove the lid from a jar of peanut butter when the blue pegasus arrived.

"Somepony's in trouble!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and landed next to Amethyst Star, startling her. "You'd better let me handle this, ma'am!" she said loudly and the purple unicorn rolled her eyes, but she did hand over the jar. "For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back!"

"Oh, brother," Amethyst Star grumbled.

Rainbow Dash cracked her neck and then she tried prying the lid off with her teeth, grunting, and paused when she saw the unamused looks on Amethyst Star and her foal. She sheepishly handed the jar back and Amethyst Star tapped it on the edge of the nearby fountain, and then the blue pegasus was able to take the lid off. "Ta-da!"

"Uh… thanks," said Amethyst Star, annoyed while focusing on putting peanut butter on her son's sandwich.

"How would you describe what I just did?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly. "Would you say I was amazing?"

Amethyst Star looked at her skeptically. "Aren't you milking this a bit?"

"Please, just answer the question!" the blue pegasus pleaded. "Was I, or was I not, amazing?"

"Oh, you're amazing alright," Amethyst Star agreed sarcastically. "An amazingly-"

"Oh, look!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and used a lawnmower to quickly mow the park. "Another great feat of heroism! I have just saved that grass!"

Pine Breeze walked up and looked at her skeptically. "From what?"

"From weeds!" the blue pegasus declared. "Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn!"

"Lame…"

"Whatever."

Rainbow Dash watched the ponies leave and she sighed, sinking to the ground. "Aww, who am I kidding?"

* * *

A/N: Good news, Dede42 has recovered from her laughter and is on her way to her staff meeting. I admit, I kinda felt bad for doing all of that to Rainbow Dash during that week. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: TRUE IDENTITY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Mysterious Mare Do Well

A/N: I added that to Chapter 6, Roleplayer48. So, I have an announcement to make, and this won't make some of you happy, but this is important, so please bear with me.

As of last night, I've developed a bad cold, which has to do partly with the smoke from the Mt. Nebo fire, other factors, and the stress of the recent rewrite for _Luna Eclipsed_. I'm not blaming anyone, but because of this, I have come to the decision that I need to cut back on how often I update my stories. So, I will be updating once or twice a week from this point forward. This isn't a PSA or anything, but this is something that I need to do in order to give my body time to heal, and regain the joy of writing.

This will also give me a chance to finish up on MLP Season 3, so I hope you all understand, and please don't panic when I do update for several days at a time. This is important, and I need time to heal. Thank you.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: TRUE IDENTITY**

Depressed, Rainbow Dash flew up to a thundercloud and curled up on it to mope since her days as a hero were clearly over.

"All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this and Mare Do Well that!" she complained, watching three fillies dressed like Mare Do Well instead of her. "What about _me_? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean… have I changed?" She got up and examined her appearance. "Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. _They're_ wrong." She beamed and then sighed, singing back down on the cloud. "But… then… why am I all alone? I hate being all alone."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called out.

Rainbow Dash perked up. "I knew it!" She flew down and nuggied the orange filly. "No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake."

"Mistake?" Scootaloo repeated. "What mistake?"

The blue pegasus blinked, put the filly down and eyed her. "Wait a minute. Why are you here?" she questioned.

"To invite you to join us!" Scootaloo replied excitedly. "We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero, Mare Do Well."

"No! No way!" Rainbow Dash refused, turning away. "Can't you see I-I wanna be alone? I _love_ being alone."

"Oh, okay," said the orange filly, disappointed. "See you later then." And she left.

The blue pegasus scoffed. "Yeah, _right,_ like I'm gonna thank _her,_ "she grumbled and began talking mockingly. "Thank you, Mare Do Well, whoever you are, for ruining e-" She stopped when she realized something and quickly few after the filly. "Hey, squirt! Wait up!"

* * *

In the town square, a stage with a large poster of Mare Do Well on the back, had been set up and Mayor Mare walked up and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare Do Well!" she announced as said pony leapt through the poster to stand before the gathered ponies, who were cheering.

Rainbow Dash wasn't cheering, instead she flew up to confront the mysterious pony. "The mysterious Mare Do Well, huh?" she demanded and the ponies gasped. "So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask!" And when she tried to snatch the mask, Mare Do Well bolted. Growling, she gave chase.

* * *

The blue pegasus chased Mare Do Well all over town, confused of how the mysterious pony could keep disappearing and reappearing in different locations, always whistling to get her attention. "What the hay?" Growing frustrated, she flew onto a roof and peered over it. It wasn't long before she stopped Mare Do Well strolling along one of the alleyways, and she had her chance.

"Grrr… I got you now!" Rainbow Dash shouted and tackled the mysterious pony. They rolled across the ground and she managed to pin Mare Do Well. "Alright, Miss Mysterious!" She yanked off the hat and mask. "Mystery… solved!" She yelped when she saw that the mysterious pony was Pinkie Pie, who was grinning sheepishly. "P-p-p-p- _Pinkie_?!" Her confusion grew when two more Mare Do Well's walked up and unmasked themselves to reveal that they were the twins. "Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- _huh_?! Twilight?! Sunrise?!" she gasped and then another Mare Do Well arrived and unmasked. "Applejack?! There were _four_ of you?!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times."

"I rescued Cherry Berry from the hot air balloon," said Sunrise Blossom.

" _I_ stopped the carriage bus with these babies," Applejack explained, nodding to her high-legs. "Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee."

"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense," Pinkie Pie piped up and when her tail started twitching, she quickly moved herself and the blue pegasus out of the way just as a flowerpot fell and shattered.

"Sorry!" said Cherry Berry.

Pinkie Pie smiled up at her. "It's alright."

"And _I_ used my magic to fix the dam," said Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy came out of hiding to share her part. "Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards."

" _I_ made the costumes," Rarity announced. "Fabulous if I do say so myself!"

Rainbow Dash looked at her six friends, confused and hurt. "I don't understand. _Why?"_ she asked. "Don't you want me to be a hero?"

"Of _course_ we want you to be a hero," Twilight Sparkle assured her.

"But a _real_ hero doesn't brag," Applejack added.

"And a _real_ hero doesn't let other ponies remain in danger either," said Sunrise Blossom.

The blue pegasus flushed. "Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little."

"A little?!" her friends repeated, knocking her backward.

"Okay, a lot," Rainbow Dash confessed.

"Celebrating your accomplishments is natural," Twilight Sparkle reminded her friend. "But…"

"…Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not," Applejack concluded.

"And you were rubbing it in a lot," Sunrise Blossom added.

Pinkie Pie nodded eagerly. "Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake." And she made slurping noise.

Applejack shook her head at the distracted pink pony. "I think we're getting off topic here."

"What we're trying to say is," Twilight Sparkle told the blue pegasus, "it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility."

"Ohhhh," said Rainbow Dash. "That makes _loads_ more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Like Mare Do Well."

"Now you've got it, Rainbow," said Sunrise Blossom approvingly.

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Celestia."

Spike ran up with a scroll. "Already got it covered," he announced. "As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess."

"That's nice of you, Spike," the blue pegasus said politely, "but I really wanna write this letter myself."

"Aww, _come on_ , I wrote the whole thing already!" the baby dragon pleaded.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay, let's hear it."

Opening the scroll, Spike cleared his throat, and he began to read aloud. "Dear Princess Cel-"

"Look out!" the blue pegasus yelped, pointing behind him. "It's a _real_ ghost!" Both Pinkie Pie and the baby dragon fled yelping and screaming.

The remaining ponies laughed and Twilight Sparkle magically handed Rainbow Dash a quill and paper.

The blue pegasus accepted both and winked before writing her letter to Princess Celestia. "Dear, Princess Celestia…"

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this story. I don't know when I'll be posting the next story next, but it will happen, and just bear with me. Ok? R&R everyone!


End file.
